<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've got nothing to lose except everything you are by Eslon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354000">I've got nothing to lose except everything you are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslon/pseuds/Eslon'>Eslon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslon/pseuds/Eslon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where would you be pleased to find yourself locked up overnight?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've got nothing to lose except everything you are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the Hinny Discord’s Prompt Posse. Thanks to FloreatCastellum and TheDistantDusk for doing the Beta work for me and helping me improve.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy drops his head back against Tori’s pale pink headboard, looking up at the fairy lights draped along the top of it. Glancing back down at his girlfriend her head resting on his thighs her eyes closed.</p>
<p>“Vic,” he whispers, hoping to gain her attention, but she doesn’t open her eyes. He blows down and her face scrunches up, one eye peeking out to glare at him.</p>
<p>“Vic, if you had to spend 24 hours locked somewhere, where would it be? Because I would spend it on your ward at St Mungo’s.” She sits up now, looking at him. </p>
<p>“Fuck off. Why would anyone want to spend 24 hours in a hospital? No one in their right mind likes hospitals that much,” she says, grabbing his arm to check the time on his dad's old watch. </p>
<p>“Harry does,” he says, making her roll her eyes. </p>
<p>“I said in their right mind.” </p>
<p>She scoots back to join him, leaning on her headboard, dropping her head onto his shoulder. “Seriously Vic, I’d be able to write more there and I’d get to see you more than I do now.” </p>
<p>“Being in a hospital all day would drive you mad, and you know it. I would like to see you more though.” Her bright blue eyes flick up to his and he can’t help but kiss her hair, making her giggle. </p>
<p>“If you wanted to see more of me, you could move in with me or we could find our own place.” He rushes through it hoping that the faster he said the faster the nerves would leave.</p>
<p>She pushes off the headboard and drops herself onto his lap, “It’s not that I don’t want to, but I’m the only one of the cousins out of Hogwarts. I’m the human guinea pig - if I make bad choices all the others will be told don’t do a “Tori”... and I like being by the sea; I don’t hate your apartment but that’s not me.” She’s got that fire in her eyes like she always did when she was playing Quidditch in the rain and she wanted to end the game.</p>
<p>“Do you think moving in with me will be a mistake?” Teddy asks with trepidation, and she shakes her head. </p>
<p>“No, it’s the fact I’ve always been the first to do things out of all my cousins and I set the example, if I move out too early it’ll be held against me, I have some work to do... could we do this another time? When I’m not trying to figure out how to cure Black Cat Flu.” </p>
<p>“Sure,” he says kissing her gently trying to hide his disappointment. </p>
<p>/-/-/</p>
<p>Tori scanned her wand at the back entrance of St Mungo’s, watching as the bricks slide open, she drops her plastic food container in the bin before bouncing up the steps to the second floor, hoping to get as far away from the outside and the coldest January for 3 decades. </p>
<p>Opening the door, she’s met by Healer Romney dashing down the hallway glancing at her, “Weasley - Black Cat Flu, one male, 21, rushed in 5 mins ago, come with me.” </p>
<p>She chases after her and comes to a complete stop when she sees Harry and Ginny outside the room. “Ted...” is all she gets out before she pushing through the doors. There Teddy is lying unconscious and all she can do is look before she’s snapped out of it by Healer Romney.</p>
<p>“Weasley, he had flu like symptoms and started struggling to breathe and becoming increasingly dizzy and confused - we believe his dormant Lycanthropy gene has put him into a coma.” </p>
<p>She hears nothing else she’s only aware of anything but Teddy when Healer Gower entered the room, he guides her out where she falls to the floor, knees pulled against her chest. </p>
<p>She’s seen the sight before - families scared for their loved ones - and she’s always been calm and reassuring before pushing in and assisting the senior Healers, but she’s been pushed out of the way. The door finally opens, whether hours or 5 minutes she isn't sure, and Healer Gower takes Ginny, Harry and Andromeda to the side (when did Andi get here?) and Healer Romney crouches in front of her, she can see how sad she is in her eyes and she feels her heart fall through the floor. </p>
<p>“He’s fine; I didn’t realise who it was until Gower told me, he looks so different with his natural hair. I was too focused on my work and I’m sorry for not realising. He’s still in the coma, but he should be out in the next week or so, his Lycanthropy saving him I think.” She stands up and Tori can only see her walking away.</p>
<p>She doesn't follow her family in going into his room, she’s too scared to admit that she thought he was dead. She doesn’t even look up again until she sees someone crouch in front of her and recognises her Dad’s wedding ring. He doesn’t make her move just moves to sit cross legged in front of her.</p>
<p>“I thought he was dead,” is all she manages before she begins to sob uncontrollably. He holds her as she sobs and sits there until she’s all cried out. </p>
<p>“What is wrong with men? I’ve made your mum say that, Harry has made Ginny say that more times than he’s cast a spell.” She lets out a quiet laugh, “Come on Tori, I know he’ll get better sooner with you in there.” </p>
<p>/-/-/</p>
<p>She’d been given leave for the rest of time Ted was in hospital and she soon found herself not leaving his bedside. With that came boredom and soon she found herself flicking through the pages of the Prophet, hovering at the house and apartment listings from the numerous estate agents. </p>
<p>She’s staring at the same one again, a bungalow on the Scottish coast near the North Sea, and of course that’s when Teddy starts to wake up leaving the news paper tossed in a heap in her rush to get up. He’s in hospital for a week after and he soon picks up on her habit. “I’ve never seen you stare so intensely at the paper.” She looks at him before glancing at the red circle around the listing. </p>
<p>She throws the paper to him before standing up and walking to the window, “You sure Vic? You didn’t want to.” </p>
<p>She wheels around, tears rolling down her face. “You nearly died.”</p>
<p>/-/-/</p>
<p>She drops her head on his shoulder, he tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. “I should’ve nearly died sooner, we have our own place, babe.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>